Witches and Wizards
by Sqwishee
Summary: Three girls, Ella, Eilish and Jowell are sent to Hogwarts. There, they meet the famous Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco. As time progresses, they become friends and assist them to ultimately defeat Voldemort. Sorry, I'm terrible at writing summaries.
1. We Need Your Help

**Title: Witches and Wizards**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Jowell and some of the other characters you don't recognize. J.K. Rowling owns basically anything Harry Potter. But Potter Puppet Pals also owns some things like wizard swears and such in here.**

**Summary: Three girls, Ella, Eilish and Jowell are sent to Hogwarts. There, they meet Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. As time progresses, they become friends and assist them to ultimately defeat Voldemort.**** I'm sorry, I write terrible summaries and this is my first fic**

**Jowell, Eilish and Ella in Second Year and this takes place in Harry's Second Year.**

_Chapter 1 - We Need Your Help_

"Oh damn it! Eilish, I left my book at home. Can I please share with you?" Ella asked as she strolled down the hallway of the school.

"Sure. Oh… Have you heard? The Deathly Hallows Part 2 has come out!" Eilish squealed jumping up and down uncharacteristically.

"Yup. Eilish, you're freaking me out just by squealing," Jowell said, her eyes glued to a book. Then she cried, "There's Ms Duyckers! She's coming towards us! Do you reckon we're in trouble?"

"Nah. Maybe some House Captain news?"

Ms Duyckers walked up to them, "Girls, Mrs Ethell just told me she needs to see you in her office. She said it was very important."

Jowell narrowed her eyes after Ms Duyckers walked off, "Mrs Ethell is the Principal. And we've been totally good except for that incident when Sierra irritated me and I hid a spider in her lunch box…" Ella continued, "And when I hid Eliana's hat from her for about a week or month…" Eilish smirked, "And when I keep yelling out swear words and wizard swears **(A/N Potter Puppet Pals)**."

"Let's just go. But it seems very fishy to me," Jowell said as they turned a left corner, "I've been reading fan fiction lately… What do you think of..."

Jowell didn't get to finish her sentence as they had arrived at the Principal's office. "Who wants to knock?" asked Ella.

"I will," Eilish said as she walked and knocked the door three times.

Someone opened the door. "WHO IN THE NAME OF MERLIN'S BAGGY G-STRINGS ARE YOU?" All three girls yelled as they took an attacking position.

Jowell growled, "You are definitely not Mrs Ethell."

Eilish snarled, "Tell us right now, as Ron would most likely say, who the bloody hell are you?"

The person smiled serenely at Eilish, "I am Thefosia, 'Ambassador of the Mythical Creatures'. But the whole point why I am here is because we, the magical creatures, need your help."

"Are you from the wizarding world or do you know Harry Potter?" Jowell asked inquisitively,

Thefosia shook his head, "Yes, I am, no, I don't know him personally. But I do from the Daily Prophet and such."

Eilish was shaking, "You mean we're like, going to help the wizarding world? Because I will help, and Ella and Jowell will definitely help as well."

"Ok. By the way, as Harry Potter does not actually EXIST in this world, we will be going to an alternate dimension. Time will not pass when we are away unless you choose to live in the other dimension forever. But we will get back to that later. I will be training you along with some magical creatures. We will also buy a wand for each of you too…"

"Cool," The three girls chorused.

"Okay. But I think you should know the whole story first. Come in."

"Oooh! I like stories!" Jowell cried.

"Ok. You three are actually the heirs of the rulers who are currently governing the magical creatures. You were given to Muggles and placed under a glamour charm as your parents were worried that you would be taken by Voldemort. But now, as you are soon going to Hogwarts, you are to be taken home. You have a familiar, and they will take care of you and you will take care of them. That's basically the short story, but you'll get to know the long version once your parents are free. You were taken to this dimension (which is actually in the future as it is now 2011) and placed in an orphanage. Then, you were adopted and voila! And that is more or less how we are here. When we cross over, it will be when Harry is in his Second Year."

"Let me ask you something first. Are you saying we are triplets or something? Or that there are three rulers for the magical creatures? Oh! And what do we look like without the glamour charm on?" Ella asked.

"There are, in fact, three rulers for each type of magical creature. Like elements. Those who rule the sky. Those who rule the land. And then the rest in-between. I cannot answer you third question for now. We are surrounded by Muggles as well as in place where people saw us enter looking like what we do now and exit looking like different people."

"I am assuming you mean you're going to take off the glamour charm later then. So who is who's heir?" asked Eilish.

Thefosia looked at Eilish, "Yes. Your parents rule the land creatures." He then pointed to Ella, "Yours, the sky." Thefosia then turned to Jowell, "Your parents rule the in-between creatures, which are sky and land."

"Okay. We get it."

Jowell asked, "Thefosia? Pleeeeease, can I call you Theffie or Fosie? Oh and by the way, since we," she continued, as she gestured to herself, Ella and Eilish, "Since we know what is more or less going to happen, can we... Slightly... Change it?" She gave him her best puppy eyes.

Thefosia shook his head. He thought he was going rather soft, "All right. Theffie. No way Fosie. And... All right. Just as long Voldemort dies in the end. And I suggest that you three go home and pack as well as tell your adopted parents that you are going to another country for an exchange program."

**A/N: Please review. Also, there will be a description of the three girls with the glamour charm later. Oh. And also their personalities will be on my profile later too.  
>I would also appreciate any ideas for the next chapter.<br>**** - Moonstar **


	2. Confirmation

**Title: Witches and Wizards**

**Disclaimer: (stirs Polyjuice Potion) Done! (adds hair) (transforms) Hi! I'm J.K. Rowling and I own Harry Potter! (nose grows so long it droops to the floor) All right. I lied. (nose goes back to normal size) (transforms back)I only own the characters you don't recognize except for Eilish, Ella and Faith. They purely own themselves. Potter Puppet Pals own all wizard swears and other material.**

**Summary: Three girls, Ella, Eilish and Jowell are sent to Hogwarts. There, they meet Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. As time progresses, they become friends and assist them to ultimately defeat Voldemort.**** I'm sorry, I write terrible summaries and this is my first fic**

**Jowell, Eilish and Ella in Second Year and this takes place in Harry's Second Year.  
><strong>  
><span>Jowell<span>  
><em>Ella<br>_**Eilish**

_Chapter 2 - Confirmation_

Jowell walked back home with Ella. "Do you think it's for real?" Jowell asked.

Ella shrugged her shoulders, "Sounds pretty real to me, but we'll ask our parents when we get home."

They arrived at Jowell's house. Jowell waved goodbye to Ella and went inside the house.

"Mum! I'm home!" Jowell entered the kitchen where her mum was washing the dishes. "Hi mum."

Jowell's mother turned around and smiled, "Hi J. How was your day?"

Jowell shrugged, "Normal," There was a slight pause before she blurted out, "Mum. I HAVE to know. Am I adopted?"

Jowell's mum laughed nervously, "What gave you that idea?"

"Someone told me. They will remain anonymous."

Jowell's mum sighed. She had wanted to tell Jowell when she was a bit older. "Yes. You are. They told me your name was Jowell. I just added my last name to your first name."

DOBBY'S SOCK! I'M THE FREAKING HEIRESS OF RULERS OF THE MAGICAL CREATURES! "Thanks for telling me." She went up and hugged her mum, saying, "You'll always be my mum, no matter what."

Jowell's mum smiled, "We're going out for dinner tonight, with Ella and Eilish."

"That's great!" Jowell ran upstairs to pack the things she wanted to bring. She quickly ran back down though, "Oh! By the way mum, I'm going on an exchange program!

* * *

><p>Ella walked another few streets and turned the corner and arrived at her house.<p>

She pulled the key out of her pocket and smelt a delicious aroma waft out of the kitchen.

"I'm home!"

Ella went to the kitchen, where she saw her sister glaring at the food she was cooking.

"What's up sis?"

"Our _mother_," Ella's sister spat, "Decided she'd try going out with other men."

Ella recoiled inwardly _Unicorn_ _turds_ **[****A/N (cheerful tone) Potter Puppet Pals!]**. She still wasn't over the fact her father was died during a car crash. She had really believed her mother loved her father. She doubted those types of thoughts now, how could her mother move on so quickly? Still, she wanted her question answered, "Faith, do you know if I'm adopted?"

Faith nodded, "Dad told me when I asked once why you didn't have the famous Chang gentleness, and he told me you came from the adoption centre. Funny. I remember overhearing Dad saying that Eilish and Jowell were adopted too."

Ella smiled and went upstairs to her bedroom to pack. She turned around to Faith, "Oh. And Faith? Will you tell mum I've gone to live with Jowell? I'm also going on an exchange program. I'll come visit, after all, I'll be living only a couple of streets away."

* * *

><p>Eilish glanced at the clock. Her parents had come clean and told her everything. She was adopted. She had packed everything she needed and wanted. Heck, she had even packed all of her Harry Potter books, movies and games along with her DSi.<p>

It was 6:20pm. She was going to dinner with Ella, Jowell and their families. They would have to find sometime by themselves. For Eilish, she felt like she was going to wake up and discover it was all a dream or burst with excitement.

* * *

><p>Ella had dragged her bag to Jowell's house and Jowell and her mum agreed that Ella could live there until the exchange program. They then drove to the restaurant they were going to eat at.<p>

Ella and Jowell hopped outside and sat on the grass outside of the restaurant, "So if we're adopted, Eilish is adopted. WE'RE REALLY GOING TO HOGWARTS!" Ella squealed.

Jowell laughed. "Oh! There's Eilish. Let's quickly ask her."

"Eilish! There you are!" They shouted together. In hushed voices, they whispered frantically, "Are you adopted definitely?" Eilish nodded. They all jumped up and danced like the crazy, random and weird people they were. Eilish looked around for Ella's mum and sister. Jowell answered Eilish's unspoken question, "Moved in with me. Family problems." Eilish nodded.

Jowell's mum called, irritated, "SOME people have to eat here you know!"

**A/N: REVIEW! I NEED REVIEWS OR I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO CHANGE!  
>I'm weird. I write the first chapter of a story, and then work from a main event, in this case, THE SORTING!<br>Which I'm guessing will be about Chapter Five, Six or Seven... Yeah...  
>Oh, BTW. Since this was an extremely short chapter, I will be making the next one longer...<br>I tend to use ... a lot don't I... (There I go again...)  
>And I'm ranting. <strong>

** - Moonstar**


	3. Diagon Alley Part 1

**Title: Witches and Wizards**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Jowell and some of the other characters you don't recognize. J.K. Rowling owns basically anything Harry Potter. But Potter Puppet Pals also owns some things like wizard swears and such in here. I look back and realize Ilish and Ella own themselves, Jowell is my one third of me. So... I didn't create the three. And any person you don't recognize is most likely based off one of my friends.**

**Summary: Three girls, Ella, Eilish and Jowell are sent to Hogwarts. There, they meet Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. As time progresses, they become friends and assist them to ultimately defeat Voldemort.**** I'm sorry, I write terrible summaries and this is my first fic**

**Jowell, Ella and Ella are in Second Year and this takes place in Harry's Second Year.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3 - Diagon Alley Part 1<em>

Jowell and Ella walked to school with their differing necessities.

"There's Ilish!" Jowell shrieked, pointing at a figure hauling a _huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuge_ (and I mean _**HUGE**_) suitcase out of a car. Ella looked thoughtfully at the car, "I think she brought everything with her. Two Galleons if she did... Once we get our hands on some Galleons that's saying." Jowell scoffed, "I'd be willing to bet ALL of my money that she brought all her Harry Potter things. So that bet is kinda pointless."

They walked over and Ella started to rant about how Ilish shouldn't have brought her Harry Potter things with her when Ilish cut her off mid-rant as she turned and started walking towards Mrs. Ethell's office. Ella hmphed and followed Ilish. Jowell rolled her eyes at her friends' antics, slung her bag over her shoulder and took off.

* * *

><p>Thefosia sat calmly at Mrs. Ethell's desk with his feet propped up on the table while he drank a cup of coffee. The peace lasted for a moment more until Ilish burst in with Ella and Jowell hot on her heels, "CAN WE GO YET?" Ilish asked excitedly. Thefosia shook his head, "We have to wait for the right time. This is the Portkey we'll be taking." He held up a red Wellington boot, "It should activate at... precisely nine o'clock."<p>

Ilish looked at the time, eight fifty. Ten more minutes. She was excited, happy, freaking out... a lot of things. She was focusing only really though, on the thought that she would finally meet Harry Potter! Hopefully Harry would become her friend. She idolized him. Harry was too awesome for words.

Jowell glanced at her watch, eight fifty four. Six more minutes. She... it was too hard to put in words. She was excited, certainly, but she was nervous that no one would accept her at Hogwarts. She decided in that moment she wanted to become friends with Luna Lovegood. After all, Luna didn't seem to have many friends because she was called 'Loony Lovegood'.

Ella looked up at the clock, eight fifty eight. Four more minutes. It was almost like a dream come true. She wanted to make friends with EVERYONE! Well, maybe not the Slytherins. She hoped she would be in Gryffindor.

Nine o'clock. Ilish felt a sort of tug behind her navel, as did Ella and Jowell. Where a man, three girls, four bags and a red Wellington boot once where, was... nothing.

* * *

><p>They arrived inside Diagon Alley. All three girls gasped. "You'll need some things from the First Year Supply List and you're going to be Second Years, so you'll need the Second Year books. I also have some money your parents gave me to buy your school supplies. Your parents also wanted to give you ten Galleons each," Thefosia said, smiling at the end. Jowell spotted Flourish &amp; Blotts and demanded they go there first, but Ilish and Ella complained that, if they went there first, they would probably be there for the rest of the day and Jowell retorted that she wouldn't be there for the whole day because she wanted to get her wand too. They decided to:<p>

Go to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions first

Then to Flourish and Blotts and let Jowell choose one book (they figured that she could find other books in the Library)

Then the Apothecary

And last but not least, Ollivander's Wand Shop

* * *

><p>"So guys, which house do you want to be in again?" Jowell asked as they were walking towards Madam Malkin's.<br>Ilish scratched her head, "Well, for me, obviously Gryffindor. I wouldn't mind either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff though, but PLEASE, not Slytherin."  
>Ella just shrugged, "Again, anything but Slytherin."<br>"I'd like any house, but I'd prefer either Slytherin or Ravenclaw really," she laughed dryly, "We'd be supposed enemies then." Ilish snorted.

"Do you mind if I slip off to Gringotts and you girls go in by yourselves?" Thefosia asked, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. The three nodded and entered Madam Malkin's shop together, feeling slightly nervous.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve, just like the books said.

"Hogwarts, dears?" she said, when Ilish started to speak. "Got the lot here — another young lady being fitted up just now, in fact."

In the back of the shop, a girl with long blonde hair (who looked suspiciously like Luna) was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up her long black robes. Madam Malkin had the three girls on stools next to the girl, called two more witches over and the three slipped a long robe over each girl's head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Anyone got the feeling of deja vu?" Jowell muttered under her breath.

"Hello," said the girl in a dreamy voice, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yep," said Ilish.

"Do you read the Quibbler?" the girl asked.

"No," Jowell replied, feeling sure it was Luna, "Like to though."

"My daddy's the Editor of the Quibbler." Ella, Ilish and Jowell simultaneously grinned at each other.

"Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"Gryffindor, that's the house I want," said Ilish.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I _do _hope I'll be in Ravenclaw—"

"Mmm," said Jowell, giggling.

Madam Malkin said, "That's you three done, my dears," the three girls hopped down from the footstools.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts," said Luna.

* * *

><p>They went to Flourish and Blotts where Jowell walked in quickly and looked around for 'Hogwarts: A History' ("Typical," Ilish muttered, "All she could think about was reading 'Hogwarts, A History' since Hermione read it."). As Jowell found the book and paid for it, Thefosia picked up three copies of each of their school books and paid for them.<p>

Then they went to the Apothecary and bought everything the rest of the things they needed there, and headed off to their last destination which all of them were eager to go to - Ollivander's.

As they entered the dimly lit wand shop, two (eerily) glowing eyes peered out from the darkness at them. Jowell muttered something unintelligible to Ilish, who snorted. "Thefosia Exdyvlkjabceghfstuqminpor!" Ollivander emerged from the dark, "How are you doing?" The three girls turned their gazes from Ollivander to Thefosia, their gazes incredulous and disbelief written allover their faces, "Your last name is THAT long and hard to pronounce?" Thefosia cleared his throat and glared at Ollivander, "Well Garrick, I'm here for business, not a friendly visit." Ollivander finally spotted the three girls, "Ah! Misses Cheng, Jones and Warnes! How nice to meet you! It feels like only yesterday your parents were here!" Ollivander started rattling on about their parents' wands, "Of course, the wand isn't chosen, but rather chooses the wizard!" he smiled brightly at them.

"Now, who's first? Miss Jones." Ollivander gave Ilish a wand, "Ten and a half inches holly, dragon heartstring," Ilish gave it a little wave before Ollivander snatched it and replaced it with another, "Twelve and three quarters inches ash, unicorn tail hair." Trying about sixteen more wands, Ollivander was skipping and gave Ilish a, "Twelve inches mahogany, Chimaera scale." Ilish took the wand and waved it. They were all suddenly on top of a hill, then caught in a powerful gale, then trapped in a whirlpool underwater and after all that, they were brought back to the shop. Ollivander beamed.

"Miss Cheng!" Ollivander gave Jowell a wand, "Twelve and a half inches willow, veela hair," Jowell waved it around and blew up a vase, "Ten and a half inches ash, dragon heartstring?" She tried eleven or twelve more wands when Ollivander gave her, "Ten and a quarter inches ash, Ashwinder ash," Jowell picked up the wand and waved it. Small balls of fire came out of the wand and came together to build a sort of protective shield around them.

"Last, but not least, Miss Warnes." Ella took the wand Ollivander offered her, a "Thirteen inches rosewood, male unicorn tail hair." She waved it and blew up a cabinet. "Eleven and a half inches yew, Veela hair." She had just touched it when Ollivander took it from her and gave her a new one. It went on for a couple more wands until he gave her a "Eleven and a half inches maple, Kelpie mane hair." Ella sighed and took hold of it. A herd of Kelpies galloped out of the wand. As the three girls reached out to touch them, they disappeared.

"Now that all of you three have your wands, I suppose you would like to explore. I want to talk to Garrick about something anyway. Go along now girls," Thefosia waved them out the door and the three of them rushed to Flourish and Blotts, where they just spotted Harry disappear into the shop, "Let's go see them!" exclaimed Ilish.

"Isn't this when Lockhart gives them, or rather Harry, the free books?" Jowell asked. Ilish nodded, "Yeah, it is. Also when they get to meet the lovely Malfoy Senior." All three girls made faces.

They went inside, just in time to see Lucius Malfoy slipping the diary Horcrux to Ginny Weasley. Ilish would've run to Harry and bowed down to him, while kissing his shoes, if Ella hadn't restrained her. Jowell snickered and pulled them towards the Trio and the Weasley family after the Malfoys had left.

Ilish had finally regained her common sense and smiled at the four of them, "Hello, I'm Ilish and this is Ella and Jowell. And you're Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley." Ella and Jowell smiled angelically at them and whacked Ilish's back. "Great idea. Now they're going to think you're, no WE'RE some stalkers or get really suspicious of us," Ella hissed into Ilish's ear.

Harry (frickin' Potter) looked at the three oddly, "Um, hi?" Hermione smiled while Ron prayed for a cupcake. Ginny eyed Ilish's worshiping look directed towards Harry. **We're all screwed. Thanks_ ever_ so much Ilish.** Ella scowled inwardly.

Jowell edged away from Ilish, "Don't mind her, she's a bit... weird. Yeah!"  
>Ella smiled at them, "Ilish is kind of a weirdo. But she's actually pretty decent."<br>Ilish wiped the worshiping look off her face, "I'm always decent!"  
>Jowell and Ella coughed, hiding their snickers.<p>

Hermione took notice of the book Jowell was holding, "You like 'Hogwarts, A History'? It's my favourite book!" Jowell grinned.  
>Ron kept praying for a cupcake but cracked an eye open, "Another book lover?" Jowell shrugged.<p>

A girl with hair much like Hermione's walked into the bookshop, "Hermione?"  
>Hermione's eye widened, "Sofie? What are you doing <em>here<em>?"  
>"I'm going to Hogwarts!" Sophie cheered.<br>"Heeeyyy... She looks a bit like Sophie from school," Ella gasped dramatically, "Acts a little like her too and has the same name!"  
>Jowell followed with another dramatic gasp, "Maybe it's her aunt or mother or something!"<br>"Could be," Ilish reasoned.

**A/N: So sorry this took a little (long) while to get up... If there are any grammatical or spelling errors, I'd appreciate it if you could tell me. Thank you and please review! (You still don't have to though. But I would appreciate it.) AND THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS (... not that there's that many...) AND PEOPLE WHO PUT THIS STORY ON STORY ALERT! :) Note that I may be renaming this story to something to actually fit with the story... Any suggestions, please feel free to tell me! :)  
>- Slytherinesque Angel<strong>


End file.
